The present invention relates to protective head gear and, more particularly, to fiberglass composite firefighting helmets and methods for making such fiberglass composite firefighting helmets.
It is known to construct the protective shells of firefighter helmets with various composite materials that are specially designed to protect the wearer of the helmet in extremely adverse environments, which typically includes high heat environments. In such high heat environments it is important that the helmet have relatively high heat reflectance characteristics to increase the amount of time it will take the firefighter to become overheated. Additionally, it is also important that the helmet be as light as possible to decrease the stress on the wearer of the helmet. Of course, it is important that any improvements to the heat reflectance and weight of the helmet not sacrifice the relative durability of the helmet and the helmet's ability to protect the wearer's head from concussive blows. Accordingly, there is always a need to improve the construction of such firefighter helmet shells to increase the heat reflectance capability of the helmet, the durability of the helmet and/or to reduce the weight of the firefighting helmet, without sacrificing any of the other protective attributes of the helmet.